


Pair of ultra-tight skinny jeans

by Shirit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Light Petting, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirit/pseuds/Shirit
Summary: “This is literally what would happen If I got abducted. My item is a pair of ultra-tight skinny jeans”“Oh so you can’t get it out”





	Pair of ultra-tight skinny jeans

“Hi-hi to you, too, P-phil”

“Hi” mutters Phil kissing Dan’s neck.

“I fucking missed you”, said Phil looking at Dan.

“No way, did you miss me or my butt?”

Phil trapped him against the front door.

“Both?” said Phil tilting his head.

Dan smirked in response.

“It’s been three days, Phil”

“It’s been awful, Dan”

Phil took Dan’s jawline between two fingers, he lifted his head until their noses touched “What about us, the bedroom and you screaming until tomorrow morning?”

Dan blushed “Sounds fun to me”.

Phil dragged Dan by a hand to his bedroom. Dan throw himself on the bed while Phil was tugging his clothes off. Phil glanced up and saw Dan with his trousers still on.

“What are you doing?” commented Phil

“I’m trying… I’m stuck”

“Are you.. what?!”

“I’m stuck! I can’t get them off! They are too tight” explained Dan.

“Do you want lube?”

“Mate.. are you serious?”

“I don’t know! Do you want to cut them off? I mean it can be kinky if you think about it” Dan watched Phil with total disbelief.

“They are 70 freaking pounds, no way we are going to cut them off”

Phil stood there with pants around his ankles, his hard-on a distant memory.

“Well… what are we gonna do? Do you want pancakes?” suggested Phil with an unfulfilled voice.

“Do you want to remove my pants with pancakes? Are you nuts?”

“No, you dumbass… I mean, we’re not going to have sex at least we can have pancakes… please?” begged Phil.

“Yeah… let’s eat pancakes” said Dan sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it! Follow me on tumblr @severaltortillascollector


End file.
